Many applications such as automotive and industrial applications utilize power electronic circuitry such as IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors), power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors), power diodes, etc. For example, common power circuits include single and multi-phase half-wave rectifiers, single and multi-phase full-wave rectifiers, voltage regulators, etc. Integrated power modules (IPMs) include both power electronic circuitry and the logic circuitry for controlling operation of the power electronic circuitry. In some conventional IPMs, the power dies (chips) are attached to a power electronic substrate such as a DBC (direct bonded copper), IMS (insulated metal substrate) or AMB (active metal brazed) substrate. The logic dies are surface mounted to a separate logic printed circuit board. The power electronic substrate is then connected to the logic printed circuit board by a rigid connector. In other conventional IPMs, the connection mechanism is not as bulky. However, the power dies are typically surface mounted to a second printed circuit board. In both IPM implementations, significant area is needed to accommodate the various parts, increasing the overall size and cost of the IPM. Other conventional IPMs inlay a power semiconductor module within the logic printed circuit board. While this approach reduces the area needed to implement the IPM, it has significantly more process steps and is costly. As such, a smaller, simpler, and more cost-effective IPM solution is needed.